The Vampire and Dragon God
by MidnightFlare72
Summary: Natsu was kicked out of Fairy Tail for a crime he didn't do. Days after being kicked out he meet someone. Two years later he sent to Yokai Academy there he meets new friends and new enemies. NatsuxMaka pairing, strong Natsu. summary sucks but who cares.If you don't like then don't read. Also I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire they go to there respected owners.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire and the Dragon God**

**(Outside the City of Magnolia) **

**(Natsu's POV)**

I stood out on top of the cliff that over looked Magnolia. Magnolia was a place I called home for four years. I had a family here that I could return to, family that would care for me but I guess that's all gone because they think I'm a monster for doing something I didn't do. "I can't believe they just throw me away like that I thought they were m family," I said as tears started running down my face as memories of what just happened a few hours ago came flooding back.

**(Flashback) **

I had just came back from a place that had a rumor of a fire dragon living in the mountains and though that it was Igneel but it was just a stupid monster that could set itself on fire. As I entered the guild I expected to be welcomed with smiles but I was wrong.

"Natsu Dragneel, how could you do something so horrible," a booming voice shouted as I entered scaring me I looked around until my eyes landed on Gramps who looked pissed off.

"What do you mean Gramps," I said back wondering why he was mad at me.

"What do you mean I mean what you did in Era, how could kill all those people," Gramps yelled shocking me. How could he think I would do something like that?

"I didn't kill anyone Gramps," I replayed back defending myself.

"Don't you lie to me Natsu people saw you do it," Gramps yelled

"I swear I didn't do anything Gramps I wasn't even E-," I started before being cut off by someone it was Erza.

"Natsu don't lie, the discretion of the culprit fit you Natsu," she said glaring at me. Even Erza was accusing me.

"But I didn't do it you guys have to believe me," I said hoping that they would at least defend myself.

"Natsu it hard to believe you, because you're the only one with pink hair, a white scaly scarf, and the ability to shoot and eat fire," Grey said walking up next to Erza with the same glare.

Even Grey thinks I did it what the hell is going on. "I'm telling you that I didn't do it," I tried to reason with them.

"Enough Natsu, to think that you would do something like this, but to lie about it doing it to your own family," Gramps sighed.

"Gramps please just h-," I started only to be cut off again but by Gramps this time.

"That's enough Natsu it pains me to say this but you are expelled for Fairy Tail and are never to return," I heard Gramps say.

I felt like everything just stopped for a moment as I heard those words. Expelled from Fairy Tail my home the place where my family, no it couldn't be, my heart stopped. I sat their shocked to only be pulled out of my thoughts by Gramps who spoke again.

"Natsu you have until sun down before your Fairy Tail mark disappear and by then I want you out of Magnolia," He said turning around. Erza and Grey turned and followed him.

I stood there at the front door as tears started to run down my face. I lost my friends, my guild, and my family I turned to leave only to look back one more time before leaving to go home and pack.

**(Flashback Ended)**

Tears ran down my face as I looked and watched the sun go down. Then I looked to my tight arm and watch as my guild mark started to disappear. After a few seconds my mark was gone and a river of tears flowed down my face. I turned to leave after a few steps I looked back at Magnolia one more time. "I guess this is goodbye for good," I said looking away and started walking again.

**(4 days later)**

**(Still Natsu's POV)**

It's been four days since I was expelled from Fairy Tail. I sitting in a cave that I found because it was pouring down rain. I looked in my bag to find something to eat but found nothing which was bad because I was hungry and had no money. "I guess I will have to wait for the rain to stop before I can eat," I sighed as my stomach growled.

After about an hour the rain stopped and the sun came out. So I decided to go out and find food anything so that I wouldn't starve. I walked around until I came to a lake and decided to get something to drink. After I finish filling up my canting a smell of something good ran across my nose and made me drool. "Mmmmm, that smells good I wound what it is," I said taking of following my nose.

I came to an alter that had a nicely cooked boar on top of it. My nose was over ran with the boars sent so much that I was drooling a river. I approached the and leaned down to take a bit before being cut off by what looked like…Fire, black fire at that. "What hell who tried to burn me," I said standing up looking around until my eyes landed on a woman that had pink hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. She was wearing a pure black dress that reached down to her ankles, sandals, rings that where on ever one of her fingers, and a necklace with a two dragons curving into a heart shape, and inside the heart was a flame that was being held by the two dragons tails that curved up inside the heart.

"Me Pinky that's who," she said glaring at me.

"Why would you do that," I said wondering why.

"You tried to steal my offering you thief," she said point her finger at me.

Me a thief this lady has a few screws loose. "Steal I wasn't stealing anything," I replayed back.

"Bull you tried to eat that boar that was meant for me," She snapped back.

"Yah but I found it fist so it's mine," I snapped back. Her face dawned a pissed of look after I said that.

"Yours I think not," she said releasing a wave of black flames at me.

The flames approached me a fast rate as the collided with me and caused a massive explosion destroying the boar. I could hear her laughing and it pissed me off so I inhaled consuming the flames that she sent at me. After the last of the flame interned my mouth I looked over at her to see her shock face.

"How did you eat my flames no mere mortal can do that," She spoke with a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Ha well I can because I'm the fire dragon slayer taught by the mighty Igneel," I shouted while beating my chest with my fist.

"Wait did you just say Igneel taught you," She said.

"Yah why he's my father after all," I said shocking her which confused me.

You're the son of Igneel, what's your name," she asked.

"It's Natsu Dragneel why," I replayed looking at her. I saw her raise her hands to her mouth and tears running down her face. "Hey what's the matter you ok," I asked because I hate see people cry. Al I got was her running up to me pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you Natsu I thought I lost you," She said confusing me.

"Alright who are you," I asked her.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "It's me Natsu your mother," she said shocking me this time.

My mother, wait Igneel never said anything about me having a mother. "You lie Igneel never had no mate, so you can't be my mother," I said pulling away from her.

"Yes I am just look," She said pulling down the right strap to revile a dragon's mark that was dark red with a scaly pattern. "See Natsu I am your mother," She spoke again covering up her shoulder.

I stood their frozen taking in all the information. This woman that stands right in front of me is my mother. A feeling warm feeling came back into my heart. I found my mother. I ran up to her with tears of joy. "Mother I'm happy I finally get to meet you," I said smiling and tighten my grip of the hug not wanting to let go of the person I wanted to meet for so long.

"Yah same here," she said pulling away and leading me to a downed tree that fell due to her attack. "Now Natsu tell me everything you have been up to," She said with that motherly tone that I wanted to hear.

She sat there as I told her everything from Igneel training me and leaving me with my training unfinished which pissed her off. Then I told her about Fairy Tail and what happened there and it took every last bit of my power to keep her from running over there and killing them all.

"My, you sure have lived a hard life I'm sorry for not being there," she said with a sad tone.

"It's alright I learned many things from my hardships mother and I don't blame you for not being there, ok," I said putting my hand her shoulder.

"Thank you dear I'm happy that you don't think that," she said with a hint of happiness as it started to rain. She stood up from the tree and looked up. "Well Natsu I think it's time to go home," she said holding her hand out to me which I accepted.

"Yah," was all chocked out as tears fell from my eyes.

With one snap of her fingers I he were engulfed by a white light and I heard her say. "Flame of the Gods takes us to the home".

**(2 years later) **

**(Still Natsu's POV)**

I was sitting in my room thinking about the last two years since I found my mother and was expelled from Fairy Tail. I found out that my mother was the Goddess of Fire, Vesta which surprised me. I continued to work on my dragon slayer magic to the point that dragon force is easy to activate but still drains me. I also learned how to use God Fire do to my mother training me. Overall I'm happy that I was kicked out off Fairy Tail even if I miss all the fun I had.

'_Knock' 'Knock'_

I heard someone knock at my door pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come in its unlocked," I shouted turning to face the door.

The door opens to reveal my mother with what looked like a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Hey mom what's up," I asked smiling.

"Natsu we need to talk" she said smiling back at me.

"About what," I asked wanting to know.

"What would you say if I told you I was going to send you to school," she said.

I sat there think for a few seconds. "I guess I would be ok," I said as she let out a sigh.

"That's good because I was able to pull some strings at the school I work for fun at," she said. "Since you said its ok you we will be leaving tomorrow so you need to pack and here is your school uniform," she said handing me the clothes that she had in her hands.

"Alright mom, but tomorrow isn't that a little sudden," I agreed but couldn't help but ask why so soon.

"Because the fall semester begins tomorrow," She said walking to the door.

As she was about to leave a question popped in my head. "Hey mom what's the name of this school," I asked stopping her.

She turned to face me with a smile. "The name of the school is Yokai Academy," She said before passing through the door and closing it.

I sat their think about the school name. "Yokai Academy sounds fun," I said grinning. "I'm all fired up now," I shouted.

**(Author Note)**

**Well to there you go the prologue is done I hope you enjoyed chapter on should be out some time in the next few weeks maybe less.**

**Please read and Review I hope to hear from you even if it's bad, because I know this isn't a master peace.**

**Time of this story takes place before Lissana died for thought to be dead.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire and the Dragon God**

**Chapter Two **

_**(In front of Yokai Academy Gates)**_

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I was breathing heavily as I crouched down and placed my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. After a few seconds I got my breathing under control and looked up to see a gate that had a sign that read 'Yokai Academy'. "Finally I made it no thanks to the good for nothing mother of mine," I said as memories of this morning came back.

_**(Flashback)**_

I stood in are living room with my new school uniform on that consisted of a green jacket which I left unbuttoned, a white dress shirt underneath, brown checkered pants, dress shoes, and my scarf that Igneel gave me. Mom was taking her time getting ready. I looked up at the clock it read seven thirty which left us with only thirty minutes to get there. "Come on mom if we don't leave now were going to be late," I shouted.

"Alright," she said groaning from what I could hear.

I heard the door to her room open and shut. "It's about time," I said turning to meet her. As I looked in her direction my jaw dropped at what she was wearing. She had a white buttoned dress shirt with two top buttons undone showing off a good amount of cleavage, long black stockings, a black short skirt that went half way down her thighs, and long heeled shoes. But that was not including all the makeup she had on and her hair put in a ponytail. "Mom I do think that's something 'The Vice Chairman' of a high school should wear," I said emphasizing the words 'The Vice Chairman'.

"Yes, why you don't like the way I look," She said in a teasing manner.

"No it's not that, it's just…you know never mind," I said not wanting continue this conversation.

"Ok, so are you ready to leave," she said smiling while clapping her hands together.

"Yes, I am I have been ready for twenty's," I said with a growling.

"Alright if you're ready than I guess we can leave," She said grabbing my shoulder. "Hang on," was all she said before a vortex of flame shot around us.

As the flames disappeared we were standing at a cliff that over looked an ocean. To the right of us was a sign that read bus stop and there was bench next to it. Behind us was a tunnel of sorts that was pitch black inside. Finally to the left was a forest with dead trees that had no leaves, and you could also see a few tombstones. "Mom where in Earthland is this," I asked confused of why my mother brought me to a place where a horror film could be shot.

"Actually Natsu you're not in Earthland any more your in another dimension," she said shocking me.

"Another dimension why," I asked still kind of shocked about her earlier statement.

"Well you see Natsu this school that you are attending isn't a normal school," she said with a weak smile.

"Ok, what's not normal about this school," I asked wanting to know.

"How do I put this you're going to a school that's meant for monsters," she said and I froze.

"Um can you say that again I think I heard you wrong did you just say monsters," I asked hoping that I heard her wrong.

"No Natsu you didn't," she said and I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL MOTHER, WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME TO A SCHOOL MENT FOR MONSTERS," I shouted with a pissed off look only to get slap to the head.

"Langue young man, and yes, I did because a regular school couldn't handle you," she said in a commanding tone with a deadly aura. I flinched because you never want to piss my mother off she scarier than Erza when her cake hits the floor. "Now are you going to complain or are you going to man up and accept it," she said using the same tone.

"No, I'm good with it," I squeaked out while shacking with fear.

"Good now before you leave you need to know a few things," she said in her regular voice.

"And what would that be," I asked sensing that the danger is gone.

"When someone asks you what year you are in you say that you're a transfer second year, and never tell anyone what you are, ok," she said saying the last words with a serious tone.

"Ok, anything else mother," I asked making sure she said everything that she need knowing how forgetful she can be.

She brought her hand up to her chin in a think pose before snapping her fingers. "Oh yah when you get their go see the Headmaster of the school, he's been wanting to meet you," she said is a sweet tone.

"Alright, where is this school at mother cause all I see is water and trees," I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh yah I forgot you need to follow that trail for about a mile and you should find it," pointing toward the road in front of us, "and you should hurry to because you only got twenty minutes before your late," she said as flame covered her a she disappeared.

I stood there think for a minute before it hit me, "Damn it mother why didn't you take with you," I shouted as I toke off running as fast as I could down the path.

_**(Flashback Ended)**_

"Mother you better pry I don't find you," I said fire in my eyes as I thought of my revenge on that cursed woman.

I walked through the gate to see other students walking around. "Alright I need to see the Headmasters before class," I said before realizing one important detail. I don't know where the Headmasters office is. "Damn it mother you didn't tell me where the Headmasters office is," I shout gain looks from a few people. I stood there pulling my hair not noticing the person that just walked up to me.

"Um sir is something wrong," I heard a voice come from behind me.

I looked to see a girl a few inch's shorted than me wearing what looked like my uniform but instead had a skirt about the same length as my mothers. She had green eyes and long…pink hair, strange I thought me and my mother were the only ones with pink hair. "No, why was I doing something," I said trying play off what I was doing.

"No, you just looked like you were upset and need help," she said.

"Thanks, but I'm not upset but I do need help miss…..." I said wondering her name.

"Moka, Moka Akashiya second year," She said smiling.

"Well Moka that's a pretty name you have there, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel also second year I just transferred here," I said smiling as her face went red.

"Well Natsu it's nice to meet you, so what do you need help with," she said still red running across her face.

"Well I was wandering where I can find the-," I started before being cut off by someone yelling.

"Hey you pinky what the hell do you think you're doing with Moka," a voice shouted from behind me.

I looked to see three boys about the same age as me wearing the same uniform. Two of them looked Identical, they had brown eyes, black hair, pale colored skin, and stood about six seven. The third one was shorter than the other two he had sliver hair grey eyes, tan skin, and his jacket was unbutton. "I was just asking Moka here a question that's all," I said.

"That's ok, but you need my promotion first," the silver haired boy said smirking but I didn't listen and turned away from him back to Moka. He must of not liked that because I heard him growl. "Hey you don't just turn your back to me," he said but I wasn't paying attention to them. "Hey I'm talking to you," I heard him say before I felt something grab my left arm.

Feeling something grab my arm I turned only to see the silver hair boy throwing a punch at my face. I reacted and raised my right hand catching his fist a few inches away from my face shocking him. Seeing his shocked face made me smirk before I add pressure to my right hand crushing his fist. You could hear bones cracking before I let go and he pulled away trying to run only to find that I reversed the grip he had on my left arm as now I had hold of his. "Now do you mind I would like to talk with Moka now without any interruptions," I said with venom in my voice before I raised my right hand and flick him in the head sending him flying across the school yard into some trash cans. Seeing that he wouldn't be bothering me any time soon I turned to back to Moka and heard the other two boys say something like I was going to regret this later. When I turned back I saw Moka with a shocked face.

_**(Moka's POV)**_

I stood there shocked at what I saw. Natsu just took someone out without any trouble. I stood there until I heard Natsu speak pulling me out of my shock.

"Sorry you had to see that," he said scratching the back of his head.

"No its ok I understand I don't like it when someone interrupts me," I said still a little shocked.

"So Moka do you know do know where the Headmasters office is," he asked.

"Yah it's in that building over there it's on the top floor you can't miss it," I pointed over to the tallest building that the school had.

"Thanks Moka," He said before running in the direction that I pointed before stopping. He looked at me and smiled, "I'll see you around Moka," he said waving before leaving again. I could feel heat rise in my face.

"Yah same here," was all I could get out waving at his retreating from.

I stood there thinking about Natsu and what just happened before being brought back from my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Hey Moka you coming it's almost time for class," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see my friend Yukari waving at me.

"Yah I'm coming," said walking toward her forgetting what just happened a few minutes ago. But my thought was still on the pink haired boy I just met.

**(Author Note)**

**Well it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it. **

**I also would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed, Favorite, and followed this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

_**The Vampire and the Dragon God**_

_**Chapter 3: Part One**_

_**(Outside Natsu's Homeroom)**_

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I stood there looking at the door that I just spent thirty minutes to find. 'It's about damn time, I swear this school is confusing,' I cursed in my head before looking down at the paper I was holding. I looked at it and found what I was looking for. "Homeroom Teacher: Miss Shizuka Nekoname," I read. 'Shizuka Nekoname, what a weird name,' I thought before being interrupted.

"Hello there you must be the new transfer student," I heard someone say bring me out of my thoughts.

Snapping back into reality, I saw a woman with blonde hair with what looked like cat ears, and green eyes. She was wearing glasses, an orange top covered by a white unbuttoned dress shirt, along with a brown skirt that was about the same length as my mothers, 'I guess short skirts are a common thing,' I thought before she spoke again.

"Hello, you are the new transfer student aren't you," she said.

"Yes I am," I said confirming her statement.

"Good, now why don't you come in and introduce yourself to the class," she said motioning for me to enter.

I accepted her offer and followed her through the door. I followed the teacher to the front where I stood looking over the class. I looked over the class to see if I knew anyone of them which I thought was a long shot before my eyes fellow on a familiar pink haired girl that I meet earlier this morning who looked shocked to see me, 'Moka's in this class sweet,' I thought before the teacher said something.

"Alright everyone listens up we have a new transfer student joining our class," getting everyone's attention before turning to me. "Alright the floor is yours," she said.

"Um hello my name is Natsu Dragneel and it's a pleasure to meet all of you," I said smiling which seemed to have an effect because the girl's faces were red for some reason and the guys groaned and complain.

"Damn it another pretty boy," one of them shouted.

"Well there goes my chance of ever getting a girlfriend," another shouted as I tried not to laugh.

After a few more the teacher final spoke shutting them up, "Alright that's enough it's time we start class," before turning to me, "Natsu why don't you take a seat over there next to the window," she pointed to the said seat. I nodded and sat down and she started teaching.

_**(Five Minutes Later)**_

It's been over five minutes and all that Miss Nekoname has talked about is fish. The only thing that has happened that I could find interesting was when a tail came out from under her skirt. I was going to say something but another student beat me to it and end up being hit with a book that she threw. I sat there as she rambled on about things that I could care less about before looking down at my right ring finger at the ring that the Headmaster gave me before memories of our meeting this morning washed back into my head.

_**(Flashback)**_

I was able to find the Headmasters office thanks to Moka's directions. I walked up to the door and knocked and no one answered. I went to knock again but the door creaked open. I popped my head in and shouted, "Hello, I was told by my mother to come and see you," but didn't receive answer again. I opened the door and entered the room to see books stacked all over the place, strange objects hanging from the ceiling, and a desk at the far end with a chair turned facing out the only window. I took a few more steps in, "Hello is anyone here," I said walking a bit feather before stopping when the chair turned to reveal a man dressed in white church clothes with a hood covering his face, a cross hanging around his neck , and glowing eyes.

"Yes there is Mr. Dragneel," he said in a deep voice that I found creepy.

"Wait, how do you know my name," I asked.

"There are many things about you that I know, but if you want to know your mother told me," he said smiling which I found even creeper than his voice.

"Ok my mother said you wanted to meet me," I said.

"Yes I do there are a few things that I would like to talk about," he said.

"Alright, what is that you want," I said wondering what he wanted to ask me.

"I want to talk about that power of yours," he said.

"What about my powers," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to put a limiter on them so that you don't burn my school to the ground," he said and I was about to retort but he cut me off, "Also your mother told to say that you don't have any choice and if you refuse she was going to go all goddess on you or something along those lines," he said and my face fell remembering how scare my mother could be.

"Fine, I'll let you put a limiter on me but I'm not going to like it," I said a little pissed that I have to do this.

"Good now hold your right hand out," he said and I held my hand up. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a ring. The ring was gold with two dragons carved into the sides made out of black and red gems. I looked at the ring for a few seconds until he spoke again, "Now place the ring on your right ring finger and then your powers with be limited to that of an A-Class monster".

I took the ring and did what he said and placed it on my right ring finger. As I slipped it on I felt my power start to drain and I started getting light headed. After a few minutes my head started feeling better. As soon as my head felt normal I looked up at the Headmaster.

"Good now the ring will only work when you're within fifty meters of the school and dorms," he said.

"So if I'm fifty meters away from the school and dorms my power will be restored back to normal," I asked hoping I heard him right.

"Yes that's right Mr. Dragneel," he answered.

"Good now is there anything else," I asked wanting to leave.

"Yes there's one more thing," he said reaching into his desk and I gulped. He rose back up with a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is you class schedule it has your homeroom teachers name and number along with your dorm number," he said turning around.

"Alright is that everything now," I asked again.

"No that's everything you can leave," he said.

After hearing him say that I turned and walked to the door as fast as I could but stopped before opening the door, "Hey you never told me your name," I asked and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry my name is Tenmei Mikogami, Mr. Dragneel," he said still looking out the window.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikogami," I said before walking out the door.

_**(Flashback Ended)**_

I groaned while playing with the ring, 'how did I Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel, who has went on many adventures, get stuck in a boring place like this," I asked myself before looking out the window.

_**(Moka's POV)**_

Today has been shocking first I meet Natsu then find out he's in the same class as me and for some reason I can't get him out of my mind. The bell rung signaling that class was over. I looked up and my eyes landed on the boy that has been in my thoughts this whole morning staring out the window. 'I wonder what he's thinking about," I thought before someone said my name making me relies I was staring at Natsu long enough to notice.

"Hey Moka are you alright," I heard some say and I turn to face my friend Tsukune.

"Yah I'm fine," I said hoping that they didn't notice me staring at Natsu.

"Well that's good, now Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were wondering if you wanted to go and get lunch," he said pointing to the rest of our friends.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said smiling which made him blush before Natsu popped in my head. "Hey guys I think we should ask Natsu if he wants to go," I said looking over at Natsu again.

"Alright if he wants to go but can we hurry I don't want to miss eating with Tsukune," Kurumu said hugging Tsukune's arm between her breasts which usual got on my nerves but all I could think about was Natsu for some reason.

After Mizore and Yukari pulled Kurumu off of Tsukune we walked over to where Natsu was sitting and I tapped him on the shoulder.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I felt someone tap my shoulder bring me out of my thoughts. I glanced back to see Moka standing there with four other people behind her. "Hey Moka," I said smiling.

"Hey Natsu what's up," she said.

"Not much still trying to get used to this school," I said scratching the back of my head before looking back at the people that stood behind her. "Hey Moka who are these people," I said pointing to the group.

"Oh that's right you never meet my friends allow me introduce them," she said turning around to face them. "The one on the right her name is Kurumu Kurono, she's a second year," Moka pointed to a girl with blue hair, and purple eyes wearing an orange vest over a white dress shirt, and a brown checkered skirt. "Next to her is Yukari Sendo, also a second year," Moka pointed a small girl with brown/black hair, wearing what looked like a witches outfit with the hat, and a brown checkered skirt same as the other girl. "Then we have Mizore Shirayuki, also a second year," Moka pointed to a girl with purple hair, blues eyes, wearing a white sweatshirt with blue sleeves, a brown checkered skirt, and a belt around her one of her legs. "And finally we have Tsukune Aono, also second year," she pointed to the last person which was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing the same clothes as me.

I stood up after she finished and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you all my name Natsu Dragneel, a second year same as you," I said bringing my head up and smiled which caused all the girls faces to turn red. "Um are you all ok," I asked wondering why their faces are red.

"N-n-no its n-n-nothing, Moka aren't you going to ask him," Kurumu said with a little stutter.

"Ask me what Moka," I asked wondering what it was that she wanted.

"We wanted to know if you wanted eat lunch with us," She said.

I stood there think before remembering that my mother was going to be at the dorms around lunch time to help me unpack, "Thanks for the invite but I have to go and unpack my stuff at the dorms," I said feeling really bad about declining there offer and I felt even worse when I saw Moka's face.

"It's ok we understand maybe next," Moka said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Well if he's not coming then let's go," Kurumu said before turning and started to walk to the door the rest followed her and waved goodbye to me. Moka was the last to leave. She turned back and smiled and left after the others. I could feel my face heat up when she smiled.

I shook my head and grabbed my books and started walking to the dorms.

_**(At the Males Dorms)**_

I walked through the gate still thinking about Moka and how disappointed she looked after I turned down eating lunch with her, but was brought back when I smelled the same two scents that have been following me ever since I left the school. "Hey you know it's not nice to follow people around," I said before hearing the brush move and footsteps.

"How did you know we were here," a voice said.

"Yah, how did you know," another voice said

"It was your smell you sink worse than a skunk," I said turning to see who it was. A smirk grew on my face as my eyes fell on familiar faces, "Well, well if isn't you two," I said.

_**(To Be Continued) **_

**(Author Note)**

**Sorry for the late update. I have been having trouble finding the time to write. As you already know this is only part one, part two will be out within 3-5 days depending on how much school, and work.**

**Also for those who want to see inner Moka she will be in part two.**

**Thanks to those who review, follow, and favorite this story. **


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**The Vampire and the Dragon God**

**Chapter 3: Part Two**

_**(Continued)**_

_**(At the Male Dorms)**_

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I stood there staring at the two idiots that were hanging out with that stupid silver hair boy this morning and from the looks on their faces they weren't here to be all buddy, buddy. "So what do you two idiots want," I said getting a growl from them. "Wait, let me guess you want to make me pay for kicking your boss's ass," I mocked earning a response.

"Damn straight you pink haired bastard," they both said at the same time.

"Oh and how are you going to do that," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's easy," the other shouted before they were engulfed by a light forcing me to cover my eyes. After a few seconds the light died down to reveal where the two boys once stood were now two muscular man sized balls with long sharp horns, brown fur, and red eyes.

"Cool, you're both over grown beef steaks," I said with a deadpanned look before my stomach growled at the word beef. "Great now I'm hungry," I groaned, which pissed them off even more.

"We're not beef steaks you asshole," one of them shouted back, "and if you're hungry than eat this," he shot toward me with his fist drawn back.

"Sure," I said lighting my hand on fire for it only to go out. "What the hell," I looked down at my hand before looking up to see a fist flying at my face, 'Fuck this is going to hurt,' I thought as his fist approached my face.

_**(On the Path to the Dorms)**_

_**(Inner Moka's POV)**_

I groaned walking down the path back to my dorm after an eventful lunch time, 'Damn that stupid human, thinking that he could bring me out just stop those women from fighting,' I thought before stopping at an intersection. 'My other self needs find someone better than that human or else,' I thought before hearing someone shout, "Look out miss come through". I turned to see was yelling, but instead was met by someone's warm arms picking me up, carrying me bridle style. I looked up to see who had the nerve to carry me this way, but I was shocked when I saw the face of the man my other self-meet this morning, "Natsu what in the world are you doing, put me down this instant," I yelled.

"Sorry can't do," he said.

"Why not," I asked glaring at him.

"Well if you want to know look behind me," he said as I look over his shoulder to see two men sized bulls chasing us.

"What in the hell did you do," I asked wondering why he was being chased.

"Well this morning I kind of kicked their boss's ass," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Well then why don't you just kick their asses then," I asked.

"I would if I could, but this ring on my finger is stopping me from using my powers so that I don't destroy the school," he said wiggling his right ring finger so that I could tell which finger it was on.

"Why do you have a limiter," I asked a little shocked.

"Well that's a long story, and I would most likely tell you but now isn't the time," he said increasing his speed out running the two people following us.

"Alright, but after this is over you are going to tell me why you have a limiter," I said in a commanding tone which he understood because he shook his head yes.

_**(Bus Stop)**_

When we reached the bus stop Natsu stopped before letting me down. I looked at him noticing that his shirt was a little ripped and he had a few cuts and bruises.

"Now what do we do," he asked, catching my attention.

"Well since we are out of the schools limits you should be able to use your powers," I said pointing out the most obvious point.

"Yeah your right," he looked down at the ring on his finger, "but I feel like I did just a few minutes ago," he said.

"Maybe it takes some time for your powers to return," I said.

"That could be possible, but we don't have time for them to return, because those two idiots are almost here," he said confusing me.

"How do you know that, because the last time I checked you outran them," I said.

He tapped his nose, "I can smell them," he said.

"Well then what do you think we should do," I said.

"I don't know, maybe if you could hold them off for a few minutes so that my powers could return," he said catching my attention.

"I could easily beat those two in a few minutes," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know you can just by the powerful aura that you're giving off," he pointed at me, "but if I recall, you wanted to know why I have this ring on my finger," he said.

'Damn it he's right,' I thought before responding to him, "Fine you got two minutes and that's it," I said turning to the path that we just ran down to see the two people who were just following us. They both charge at me with their heads down pointing their horns at me, 'Hmm, they must not know who I am,' I ready myself. But as soon as they were a few feet away I brought my leg up in a powerful kick knocking them into each other and sending them into a tree. I huffed, "If that's all you got, then you might as well give," I said turning to Natsu who was sitting lotus style, his arms crossed over his chest, "Hey Natsu, I think it's-," I started to say before I heard a cracking noise. I turned to see that one of them had gotten up and was holding a tree above his head.

"Get out of our way bitch," he shouted throwing the tree at me.

"I guess I was wrong you guys might be a good challenge, but you're going to have to better than that to beat me," I said, kicking the tree, breaking it in half. I looked up expecting to see a shocked face, but was stunned when I saw a smirk drew across his face, "What are you happy about-," I started to say but was cut off when I heard a crunching sound come from behind me. I turned to see that the other one had gotten behind me and had his fist cocked back, 'Damn it, how could I be so careless as to let one of them get behind me,' I thought as his fist move toward me. I took a step back avoiding his fist, but wasn't enough as he caught the front of my shirt ripping it. I went to take another step back before I felt something catch my foot making me fall back onto my ass. I looked up to see that he already had his fist pulled back and started to move it forward for another attack. I closed my eyes knowing that I couldn't dodge it in time. I sat there with my eyes closed for a few seconds waiting for his fist and the pain that followed, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, but was shocked at what I saw. Natsu was standing in front of me covered in flames with his right hand extended out holding that bastards fist back with ease.

"Hey, are you ok," Natsu said pulling me out of my shocked state.

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered out, 'Damn it why did I shudder".

"Good, now sit back and enjoy the show," he brought his left hand up, "**FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST**," he shouted igniting his fist with fire before slamming it into the guy's gut sending him flying into the trees knocking him out.

I sat there amazed by the power Natsu just showed, 'wonder what else he can do,' I thought as I watched Natsu turn his head and started walking over to the person who threw the tree at me. I stood up, but my eyes never left Natsu. I looked over to see that the smirk the guy had was gone, and replaced with a look of absolute fear as Natsu approached him. He was taking tiny steps back from what I could see, readying himself for a quick escape, and it seems Natsu noticed this too.

"What's the matter a while ago you were so confident that you were going to win, and now you're trying to escape," Natsu said with a mocking tone.

As Natsu was finished talking the man took his chances and took off running. "Hey get back here you coward, and learn your place," I shouted a little pissed that he was running away.

"Don't worry miss he won't get far," Natsu raised his right hand up, "I think I should be thanking you for giving me the time so that some of my power that this damn ring sapped away could come back," Natsu said as the fire that was surrounding him started to gather into a ball in his right hand.

"You're welcome, now what about that coward," I said pointing.

"Don't worry just watch," the fire stopped pouring into his hand, "**FIRE DRAGONS ROARING FANG**," Natsu shouted as a huge blast of fire shot out of his hand a rushed toward the man running. I stood there watching as the blast destroyed everything in its path. The blast finale made it to the man, and all I could hear was screaming. After a few seconds the blast disappeared leaving a path of destruction and one burnt person lying in the middle.

I stood there looking at what Natsu had just done, 'No wonder why he had a limiter on,' I thought looking at Natsu who turned his head and looked me right in the eye. His eyes were slit shaped, and were gold. As he looked at me my heart started to beat faster and a shiver went up my spine, 'What the hell is wrong with me he's just looking at me,' I asked myself. He looked away giving me enough time to come down so that I could ask some questions. I went to open my mouth, but I notice that he was tiptoeing away, "HEY NATSU, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING," I shouted a little pissed that he turned his back to me.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I heard that girl that helped me shout and she sounded pissed, 'Damn it I wanted to get out of here before she starts to ask questions,' I thought. "I'm going to my dorm to unpack and get something to eat," I said not looking back hoping that she would let me go.

"Oh no, first you're going to answer my questions," she said in a demanding tone.

'Shit,' I stopped and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, "Really you want to ask me questions looking like that," I said

"Looking like what," she asked.

"Look down," I said and she did.

I saw her eyes go wide as she looked at the big hole in her shirt showing off her black lace bra. Her face turned a little red as she threw her arms around her chest. She then looked up at me with a pissed off look.

I stepped back, 'Shit she doesn't look happy, scratch that she looks pissed". I stepped back again feeling the killing aura that was coming off her, 'Shit I did piss her off, alright Natsu come down, Gildarts told you what to do when you piss off a girl,' I thought.

_**(Flashback)**_

I walked up to Gildarts who was talking to Gramps about something that happen while he was out on one of his quests. I reach up and tugged on his coat, "Hey Gildarts can I talk to you," I said getting his attention.

He looked back and smiled, "yeah sure Natsu," he turned around in his chair so that he was facing me, "Now what is that you want," he said still with a smile.

"Um Gildarts what do you if you piss off a girl," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well that's an easy one Natsu, all you do is forget about any since of pride that you might have and run for your life screaming like a little girl," he said rubbing my head.

"Thanks Gildarts," I said turning to leave, but was stopped when Gildarts called my name.

"Hey Natsu, why did you want to know," he asked me.

I grinned evilly, "Oh nothing just helping out snowflake," I said

"Grey, why are you helping him," he said.

"He pissed off Erza a few minutes ago by saying that she would get fat cause she eats too much cake," I said walking over to the stripper, and told him what Gildarts said, but he ignored me and ended up getting the beating of a lifetime, which I enjoyed watching.

(Flashback Ended)

I came back out of my thoughts and looked at the girl in front of me. Her eyes were glowing red, a vein was popped out on her forehead, and the killing aura that I sensed before was growing , 'alright fuck my pride, I'm not going to end up like that perverted stripper,' I thought before I turned and started running away screaming like a little girl.

"Hey, get back here and learn your place pervert," she shouted.

"Fuck no, and I'm not a pervert. I only pointed out that your shirt was ripped," I shouted back still running for my life. I looked back to see that she was chasing me, 'Well this sucks'.

_**(Few Hours Later)**_

_**(Moka's POV)**_

I sat next Natsu who was laying on the ground where Ura-Chan left him. I brushed my hand through his hair, 'I hope you're ok Natsu, usual Ura-Chan doesn't go this far,' I thought looking over the bruises that were on his body. My eyes wander all over his body looking over for any wounds that might be fatal, but didn't find any. As I finish my inspection I heard a groan and looked back to Natsu's face with his eyes open looking at me. "Hey Natsu, how are you feeling," I said.

"I feel like shit Moka, but thanks for asking," he said sitting up.

"That's good to hear," I smiled, but remembered that I have to tell Natsu what happened, "Um Natsu," I said looking away from him.

"Yeah Moka what is it," he said.

"Do you remember what happened, and how you ended up here," I asked hoping he would say no.

"Yeah I do," he placed his hand on his chin, "First I was attacked by these two over grown beef steaks, then I ran into this silver haired girl who helped me beat those over grown beef steaks right before chasing me down and delivering kick to my head knocking me out," he said and I sighed.

'Well since he remembers all that I guess it's ok to tell him,' I thought. "Natsu I have to tell you something," I said turning back to him.

"What is it," he said tilting his head.

'Um that silver haired girl that was chasing you was Ura-Chan, she's what you could say is my other half," I said looking into his eyes.

"Your other half, what do you mean," he asked.

"Do you see this cross on my neck," he nodded, "Well it's called a rosary and it seals up my vampire powers and when it's removed they are released along with Ura-Chan," I said and his eyes go wide.

"Wait your vampire," he said a little shocked.

"Yes I am," I lowered my head waiting for him to yell and call me a monster.

"That's cool Moka," he said.

I looked up a little shocked, "You aren't afraid," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid, why would I be afraid Moka," he asked with a confused look.

"Well when people hear that I'm a vampire they run away screaming that I'm a monster," I said looking down again.

"You're not a monster Moka," I looked up to see him smiling at me, "and if you were I still wouldn't be afraid because you're my friend".

"Thank you Natsu, I'm happy that you still want to be my friend after what Ura-Chan did to you," I said smiling.

"Don't worry about it, but could you please tell her I'm not a pervert," I nodded as he stood up and stretched, "well I think it's time to head back to the dorms," he turns to me and offered me a hand up.

I reached for the hand that he offered, but then I saw it. A cut that ran down his arm, "Natsu your arm," I screamed before standing up.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I heard Moka scream something about my arm. I looked down and saw a huge cut on my forearm. "Hmm must have gotten that when I was running away from your other half," I said as I watch Moka shove her hand in her pocket and a pink handkerchief.

"Hold still," she said pulling the object which was a handkerchief closer to the wound.

I raised my arm to stop her, "Don't worry about it Moka it's only a scratch," I said.

"No it's not there still blood coming out," she said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah so, and anyway I don't want to ruin your handkerchief," I said.

"Don't worry about it I have tons of these," she said looked down and started to wiping the wound.

"Alright, but if you're going to clean it then use my handkerchief," I said turn my head to the side and reaching into my pocket.

"No Natsu it fine really so just-," she said before I heard the sound of someone sniffing.

I looked back to see Moka holding her handkerchief close to her face smelling it, "Hey Moka are you alright," I asked finding it weird that she was sniffing the cloth in her hands.

She looked up at me with dazed eyes, "This smell," she said before moving closer to my face.

"What smell Moka," I asked as I started to mentally freak out, 'What's wrong with her'.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but this smell it's-," she said getting closer to my face.

"What smell Moka, I don't smell a thing," I turned my head, "I think we should go your acting-," I started to say before I felt something sharp dig into my neck.

**Capa-Cuuuu~!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed.

_**(Author Note)**_

**I would like to apologies to everyone for a late update.**

**Good news is that I finale have free time because my classes are done and I am transferring to a different school so I quit my job which sucked and the only thing good about it was the pay.**

**Again I don't think this was a very good chapter and I hope you enjoy it and I will try and update faster.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
